Tales of the Allied Lands
by Mornwey
Summary: A series of drabbles featuring various random pairings. Yes, there will be slash.
1. Nothing More: Cery and Sonea

**Tales of the Allied Lands**

**Summary: Various pairings feature in this series of drabbles. Many are highly unlikely except in the most AU setting, and the majority of them exist only inside my head. Yes, there will be SLASH  
Fandom: The Black Magician Trilogy  
Pairings: Seriously, ask me what pairings I _won't_ eventually include. The list would be shorter  
Warnings: Slash and bad language  
Disclaimer: Don't own shit. Poor me  
Author's Note: If you want a drabble on a particular pairing and/or theme, don't hesitate to ask. Your wish is my command. I mean, I'm going to run out of ideas eventually, and I enjoy a challenge.**

**Nothing More – Cery and Sonea**

"You don't have to do this," she said as he entered Faren's latest hiding place for her.  
"Yes I do."  
She smiled a little sheepishly; "Thanks."  
"No rub."  
"No, I mean it," she laid a hand on his arm, "You didn't have to do this. I don't know why you did."

He suppressed with difficulty the blush fighting to reach his cheeks. A thousand replies sprang to his mind, but it was hard to sift through them and find one that wasn't horrifically embarrassing. He managed a faint smile:

"Because you're my friend."  
_And you can never be anything more_…

**I'm probably going to cover the most obvious pairings first – the ones that are closest to being canon. Or the rare one that actually _is_ canon. Although I must say I approve of the canon pairings grin  
This drabble is the regulation 100 words. Others will probably be longer  
Remember: Feedback is crack for fan-fiction writers**


	2. By Blood: Akkarin and Lorlen

**Tales of the Allied Lands**

**Summary: Various pairings feature in this series of drabbles. Many are highly unlikely except in the most AU setting, and the majority of them exist only inside my head. Yes, there will be SLASH   
Fandom: The Black Magician Trilogy  
Pairings: Seriously, ask me what pairings I _won't_ eventually include. The list would be shorter  
Warnings: Slash and bad language  
Disclaimer: Don't own shit. Poor me  
Author's Note: If you want a drabble on a particular pairing and/or theme, don't hesitate to ask. Your wish is my command. I mean, I'm going to run out of ideas eventually, and I enjoy a challenge.**

**By Blood – Akkarin and Lorlen**

The tunnel's dank walls seemed to fade under the barrage of pain that suddenly assailed his senses.

_- What just happened?  
- Ichani…collapsed the building…_An image of rubble flashed through his mind as the feeling of pain momentarily increased, accompanied by resignation. No fear, oddly enough.  
_- I'm coming.  
- No! I'm dying – there's no point in you wasting your time…_

With a sense of hopelessness and impending oblivion removing the few remaining inhibitions, suddenly flowing through the ring's link were all the previously unacknowledged feelings they had never dared express before for fear of society's prejudices.

_- I'm coming. Don't try to dissuade me. I have to…see you one last time…_

**This one more or less wrote itself…a pairing with so many unexplored possibilities...sigh**


	3. His Child: Akkarin and Sonea

**Tales of the Allied Lands**

**Summary: Various pairings feature in this series of drabbles. Many are highly unlikely except in the most AU setting, and the majority of them exist only inside my head. Yes, there will be SLASH **

**Fandom: The Black Magician Trilogy**

**Pairings: Seriously, ask me what pairings I _won't_ eventually include. The list would be shorter**

**Warnings: Slash and bad language**

**Disclaimer: Don't own shit. Poor me**

**Author's Note: If you want a drabble on a particular pairing and/or theme, don't hesitate to ask. Your wish is my command. I mean, I'm going to run out of ideas eventually, and I enjoy a challenge.**** Yes, I know I'm evil for not updating in so long. Sorry! Have a helping of angsty Akkarin/Sonea, with my compliments**

**His Child – Akkarin and Sonea**

There were times when the girl was so like her father that Sonea could hardly bear to look at her daughter. _His_ daughter. And it set her mind to reeling, how perfectly the girl could imitate that wry half-smile and elegant trailing of the fingers without ever having seen either.

Perhaps it was in the blood.

Everything about her – the determination, the talent, the effortless brilliance, the sheer bloodyminded _stubbornness_ – made Sonea wonder if there was anything of her in the child at all. She had been her father's daughter from the cradle.

And she saw him in her eyes.


	4. Mutual Hatred: Sonea and Regin

**Tales of the Allied Lands**

**Summary: Various pairings feature in this series of drabbles. Many are highly unlikely except in the most AU setting, and the majority of them exist only inside my head. Yes, there will be SLASH **

**Fandom: The Black Magician Trilogy**

**Pairings: Seriously, ask me what pairings I _won't_ eventually include. The list would be shorter**

**Warnings: Slash and bad language**

**Disclaimer: Don't own shit. Poor me**

**Author's Note: If you want a drabble on a particular pairing and/or theme, don't hesitate to ask. Your wish is my command. I mean, I'm going to run out of ideas eventually, and I enjoy a challenge.**

**Mutual Hatred – Sonea and Regin**

They skirted each other on the rare occasions they passed, eyes averted warily as each pretended the other wasn't there. But sometimes this intricate dance of polite loathing took them a little closer than one might expect. They despised each other, and would sometimes linger in certain places to very certainly and publicly reaffirm their mutual hatred.

After all, everyone _knew_ that the noble and the slum girl hated each other. People saw what they wanted to see, so no-one ever saw one smiling at the other when they thought no-one was watching. Because things like that _did not happen_.

**Yep, exactly the weird and slightly twisted relationship I can imagine existing between these two.**

**Reviews make me happy **


	5. Independent Thought: Dannyl and Tayend

**Tales of the Allied Lands**

**Summary: Various pairings feature in this series of drabbles. Many are highly unlikely except in the most AU setting, and the majority of them exist only inside my head. Yes, there will be SLASH **

**Fandom: The Black Magician Trilogy**

**Pairings: Seriously, ask me what pairings I _won't_ eventually include. The list would be shorter**

**Warnings: Slash and bad language**

**Disclaimer: Don't own shit. Poor me**

**Author's Note: If you want a drabble on a particular pairing and/or theme, don't hesitate to ask. Your wish is my command. I mean, I'm going to run out of ideas eventually, and I enjoy a challenge.**

**Independent Thought – Dannyl and Tayend**

When faced with all the petty rules and restrictions of a conventional society, everything you mustn't do, the intelligent mind must eventually wonder: why not? So few societies have ever embraced what is possibly the most satisfying rule for life – be happy. And so long as that happiness hurts no-one else, who has the right to say that it is wrong?

Looking down at the beautiful for sleeping in his arms, Dannyl wondered exactly that. The heart knows no rules or petty restrictions.

_I love him, and he loves me. And if that's wrong, I don't want to be right._

**Easily my favourite couple in the books. **

**Free muffins for all who review!**


	6. Something Exotic: Cery and Savara

**Tales of the Allied Lands**

**Summary: Various pairings feature in this series of drabbles. Many are highly unlikely except in the most AU setting, and the majority of them exist only inside my head. Yes, there will be SLASH **

**Fandom: The Black Magician Trilogy**

**Pairings: Seriously, ask me what pairings I _won't_ eventually include. The list would be shorter**

**Warnings: Slash and bad language**

**Disclaimer: Don't own shit. Poor me**

**Author's Note: If you want a drabble on a particular pairing and/or theme, don't hesitate to ask. Your wish is my command. I mean, I'm going to run out of ideas eventually, and I enjoy a challenge.**

**Something Exotic – Cery and Savara**

Sometimes Cery wondered why he had this hopeless attraction to things he could never have.

First it was Sonea. Even before the magic had found her, he had known that she was meant for something beyond the life of poverty and petty crime which was all he could offer her. And then Savara had breezed into his life; beautiful, alluring, exotic, and utterly, irrevocably, bound to a life he could never be a part of. But he couldn't stop himself…somehow, he never could.

But the thing about Savara was that when he was with her, it didn't seem to matter.

**A deeply neglected canon pairing**


End file.
